It has heretofore been proposed to provide a trash compactor vehicle with a trash compartment having one or more longitudinally extending partitions for separation of salable waste material from non-salable waste material as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,205 to Trubinski of Nov. 24, 1959.
It has also been proposed to provide a longitudinal partition in a compactor to divide the same into a combustible material compartment and a non-combustable material compartment and then to provide an incinerator in one compartment and a crusher in the other compartment as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,977 to Coleman of Nov. 29, 1960.
However, the systems proposed in these patents do not take into account the relative generation rates of the different trash components, they do not permit use of commercially available trash compactors and they do not enable on loading and off loading from curbside of the separated, recyclable, discards.